The Wolf who fell in love with another wolf
by Therockerbabe19837
Summary: Colin imprints on Cassia who is Embrys younger sister who is also a wolf of the same pack. When they find out that Colin and Cassia are in love everyone is shocked!


The Wolf and Vampire!

**Wolf**

**Embry POV.**

**I have a little sister named Cassia and she is in high school. She loves me but I am being distant with her we used to be so close. Although she is being distant with me to but little do we know we are both wolves. Cassia loves being a wolf but nobody she knows is a wolf. I have a whole pack of wolves. Me and my 'brothers' run around all the time.**

**When the pack and I were running one day we came across another mind. We didn't know who it was, so they thought it was an enemy!**

_Who is that? _**Thought Colin.**

_I don't know who is the closest to him or her? _**Asked Brady.**

_Me, _**I****thought **

_Find out who it is and bring him or her back to the pack its not good to have a stray wolf running around! _**Ordered Sam, he's the Alpha.**

_OK I will, but what happens if it is an enemy?_**, I asked**

_You bring him or her back here and we will talk to them! _**He ordered.**

**I started to run to the wolf. When I got there I found out it wasn't an enemy it was my SISTER! Oh God what am I supposed to do but I have to bring her back to Sam. I can't hear her thoughts but I know it's her, only because the color of your fur represents your personality. And her personality is bright and she has bond fur oh no!**

**She stared at me then gawked silently when I advanced on her. She was scared of me! I cocked my head to the side to tell her to come with me and she followed. **

**Cassia**

**Cassia POV**

**I followed this wolf and didn't know who it was. It might sound stupid but I feel like I know this person or wolf. He seemed like he was going to be nice but there was a look in his eyes that looked like he was worried. We walked right up to a whole pack of wolves, they were all different colors, there was a brown, a white, a chocolate, a black, a sandy colored one, a red and last but not least a silver one. Once they saw me they phased and then I phased and they all gasped as did I because the brown one was my BROTHER!**

"**Oh my God" I yelled.**

"**What….you…. wolf….I…."stuttered Em.**

**The one who caught my eye was a boy who didn't look all that older than me he looked about 16 and I'm only 14. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen they were deep brown and they looked as though you could look all the way into his soul. He was staring at me in the most particular way he had a weird look in his eyes and his mouth was in a strait line.**

"**Hey look at Colin" shouted Seth.**

"**You IDIOT, what the FUCK is the matter with you? You IMPRINTED on my 14 year old sister! You ASSHOLE!" Embry shouted.**

"**Hey don't yell at him and I know I'm a wolf and all but what's imprinting?" I said in my sing song voice and Colin looked as if he was about to fall to the ground in pain that or he was about to sweep me off my feet and run away with me! Then I shuddered. They looked at me.**

"**Why did you just shudder?" Embry asked.**

"**Because I'm cold" I said and this time Colin did sweep me off my feet and held me tight and then I was worm. I didn't know why but they were all wormer than me and I thought they all had fevers but when I asked they said it was because they were wolves and they didn't know why I wasn't as worm as them.**

**Vampire**

**Damon POV.**

**We were running in the woods when we caught the sent of wolves in the air. We ran towards it but it was at least 2 hours old and they were long gone and we couldn't find the trace. We started to run back the way we came and still no trace.**

"**Josie" I whispered when Calvin was running to find food.**

"**Yes" she purred.**

"**Do you want to go find a cave and have some fun?" I asked.**

"**Sure" she giggled "let's go".**

**So we ran till we found a cave and then it all started. It started off as us kissing then it got more passionate, then she started to pull my sweater off then my under shirt then my pants then my boxers. When she was done I pulled her shirt, bra, pants and underwear off but she wouldn't let me take out her hair she had to do it herself. Then I was on top of her and we were moving together and it was like poetry in motion. She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She loved me and I loved her but Calvin didn't know and we had to pretend that we liked him but more on Josie's side than mine. She has to kiss him passionately and I hate it and so does she and if I could I would be doing this with her all day.**

"**Damon I love you like hell". That was the first time she said she loved me.**

"**I love you so much that if I could I'd kill Calvin because you have to kiss him" I said and she giggled against my waist while I was kissing from her mouth all the way down. She shudderd under me and then she was on top of me, taking control of me and of what we were doing.**

"**Can you please not talk about him!" she said.**

"**OK babe" I purred and she giggled.**

**We had to stop because we heard Calvin coming and she had to put on a good show and we also had to get dressed. He came in to the cave with 3 girls.**

**Colin**

**Colin POV.**

"**Because I'm cold" she said and then I swept her off her feet and held her close so she would be worm. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen but I wonder why she was cold. She looked up at me and smiled and it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen so I smiled back at her. She had tears in her eyes when I smiled at her and she hugged me. We were back at her house with the whole pack and I was still hugging her and everyone was discussing why she wasn't as warm as we were. When they were done talking about her they took her temperature and mine at the same time and took them out at the same time. Cassia was a regular temperature and I well wasn't.**

"**Colin" Cassia said.**

"**Yes" I said.**

"**I need to get changed" she said.**

**So to that I carried her to her room and waited out side till she said I could come in and apparently she needed to talk to a wolf and I was closer to her right know. She asked me about imprinting. I told her that imprinting is like love at first sight but way stronger.**

**She had the same look as I had on my face when I imprinted on her on her face. Oh my god she just imprinted on me, yes! I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I'm only two years older than her we could still be together and she turns 15 in a month.**

**She was wearing a black tank top and black shorts that went perfect with her dark skin and brown hair and eyes. Her hair was wet and she looked so beautiful. It was all silky and almost black. She had the most beautiful face it was almost too beautiful I thought I didn't deserve anyone but not now I feel like we were meant to be!**

**15****th**** birthday**

**Cassia POV.**

**It's my 15****th**** birthday today and my mom is so excited because she loves parties and she wanted throw one for me but I said no cause Embry and Colin are throwing me a party for me. Ah Colin he is so sexy and that's a word I don't usually use for guys or anything for that matter but he is. I know he loves me and I actually love him and I don't even know him very well but he is nice. Like every day I got up and had breakfast but as I was making it Colin walked into the kitchen and took a pancake from my plate.**

**I turned around to glare at him but when I did turn around I couldn't he was too beautiful. I just flung myself on him and hugged him hard and he hugged back. There was something different about him today.**

"**Hey" he said laughing.**

"**Hey, what's up?" I said trying to sound calm.**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me" he said.**

"**But it's my party today remember" I said. **

"**Okay let's get to your party shall we" he whispered.**

"**Can I eat first?" I purred.**

"**Kay" he said. **

**When I was done eating I went upstairs and got dressed. I wore a black dress which I normally don't wear one but today I was turning 15 so I had to dress up.**

**When we got to the party I was showered with gifts. First I opened the one Em got me. Great it was just what I needed, another dress this time it was emerald green like the eyes of our old dog scruffy. Then I opened Sam and Emily's, it was the most beautiful necklace it had a emerald in the middle of it. Then I opened the rest of them, for some reason all the gifts were emerald but what disappointed me the most was that Colin hadn't gotten me a gift.**

**As me and Colin were walking he stopped. Then he gave me my gift.**

**Birthday gift**

**Colin POV.**

**When Cassia and I were walking I stopped and gave her the gift. She looked so cute in the moon light so I just did it, I kissed her!**

"**Wow my first kiss" she breathed.**

"**Well now you have..." I started but got cut off because she kissed me.**

**We were at her house now and in her room and we were talking this time. **

"**So what do you want to do Friday night?" I asked her.**

"**I want to watch a movie, what about you?" She said.**

"**It doesn't matter" I said, but the truth is we wouldn't be watching the movie we would be watching each other and we both knew it. I looked at her and smiled and she started to cry. My eyes went wide, I didn't know why she was crying.**

"**Why are you crying love?" I asked her**

"**Because you are too good for me and I don't deserve you" she said. **

**But that wasn't true because we deserve each other. She was crying because she thought we didn't deserve each other! We knew that Embry was coming home soon and he didn't like us being together so we decided to go for a walk. Cassie needed to get changed. I just sat on her bed while she got changed but I wasn't allowed to look at her.**

"**Are you done yet?" I asked her**

"**Almost, what do you think?" she asked me.**

**I looked and she was wearing a mini skirt and a light blue shirt that looked great with her hair.**

"**I love it you look beautiful!" I said and she smiled at me, her white teeth gleaming off her dark lips.**

"**Thank you so much!" she said, I love her so much!**

"**Your welcome, you silly beautiful girl" I said.**

"**I think you're the best Colin!" she said. **

"**So do I you lovely thing!"I said. ****(I know it's totally mushy but it's hard not to be when these two are in love)**

**The big day**

**Embry POV.**

**It is the day after my little sister's birthday. We have a lot of cleaning up to do and by "we" I mean the girls besides my sister her and Colin are going to the movies today on a DATE my god they hardly know each other! I love my sister and all but why did she have to imprint on Colin and why did he have to imprint on her! I mean I'm happy for them but really though.**

"**Hey Cass, what are you doing tonight?" I asked all though I already knew the answer.**

"**I'm going to see a movie with some friends!" she answered. Oh my god she just lied to me. To me!**

"**Ok have fun. Hey if you see Colin tell him he needs to run patrol from 1:00 till 3:00 ok." I said and knew that that was what time the movie started and ended at.**

"**But I'm going to the movie with him and friends he is the guardian!" She said.**

"**Bull shit, I know you are going to a movie together and I just said that so you could make something up!" I said and she hit me in the face so hard she actually broke my nose!**

"**OW" Did I just say ow?**

"**Oh my god I am so sorry!" she said.**

"**You aren't going to a movie today young lady!" I said in a stern voice.**

"**You can't tell me that you aren't the boss of me!" She said and with that she ran from the house to go see Colin. Great! Why in the world would I do that she probably won't come home she will probably spend the night with Colin. No she can't do that she's too young!**

"**CASSIA" I screamed after her but she was long gone and I was at home fuming. I could go after her but that's probably not such a good idea. Oh now what am I going to do? I am so stupid! But I should go after her.**

**When I was looking at her eyes, I felt like I was starring down the barrel of a gun! I hope I see her tonight!**

**Colin's house**

**I just had the most horrible fight with Embry and I'm NOT going home tonight, I'd rather sleep in the forest than go back there! But I might have to sleep as a wolf and someone might find me. I was at Colin's house by then and I was crying when he opened the door. When he saw me he looked like he heard the whole thing, which he probably did! I was having the worst day of my life today, but it was going to get better because Colin and I are going to see the movie.**

"**Hi, Colin" I said.**

"**Hey hon" he said.**

"**I'm not going back there so don't even say it I'm going to sleep in the woods." I said before he could say anything.**

"**Why are you going t sleep in the woods don't you have any friends to stay with?" he asked but he knew the answer.**

"**No they all think I'm weird even Ashley!" I said and started to cry again.**

"**Stay with me, will you please?" He asked in the most handsome voice.**

"**That would be comforting" I said.**

"**I really do love you" he said and then kissed me.**

**We never did go to the movie because I forgot to buy the tickets so we went for a walk instead but ran back to his place when we caught the sent of a leech.**

**We didn't really go to bed but we did kiss a lot, but nothing serious. When we did fall asleep I was in his arms and he was holding me close, it was very nice and comfortable. I had a very nice sleep but I kept waking up a lot thinking I was hearing a wolf howling but when I asked Colin he said that it was just the wind but I knew other wise, I knew it was Embry trying to tell me to come home, unless it was all a dream, I really don't know. **

**Colin's house part 2**

**I woke up in Colin's arms and he was watching me like I was a little girl. He was still humming that song and I started too, it was the song my mom used to hum me to sleep with just like him. I started to giggle.**

"**Did you know my mom used to hum me to sleep with that song every night when I was younger?" I said giggling.**

"**Well I didn't know that but it worked" he said laughing.**

"**Does your mom know I'm here?" I asked.**

"**Not really, but we don't have to tell her, she knows I have a girlfriend!" he said.**

"**Who is your girlfriend?" she asked.**

"**Who is the girl I was kissing last night, who is the girl who just slept in my arms?" he said**

"**Oh, I thought I was your imprint and you were mine!" I said. I'm not that good at this kind of stuff and I said as much to him.**

"**Well yeah, but to my mom you are my girlfriend considering she doesn't know I am a werewolf so….." he didn't finish his sentence because Embry burst in the room.**

"**The leeches are on their way and they want a fight!" he screamed at us then he added. "Get up and get dressed you lazy butts" **

"**Okay, okay just give us a minute and some privacy!" I said back in a really calm voice.**

"**When did you get so calm?" asked Colin.**

"**Just get up before my brother kills us" I said.**

**When we came down stairs with Colin everyone was there staring at us with their mouths open. Apparently they didn't know I spent the night with Colin.**

**The fight**

**When we left the house we ran into the woods to change into our wolf forms. But when I looked over everyone I saw a new wolf or maybe I just never noticed her.**

_**Her name is Chloe**_**, thought Embry.**

_**Was she always here or is she new?**_** I asked.**

_**No she just got back from holiday **_**he said.**

**Well there is a wolf that I never knew about but whatever, I have to get back to the thought of this fight. I guess I didn't realize it but I lost the pack.**

**Oh my god there was something behind me, oh god, oh god what do I do??? I need help.**

**I just woke up and my head hurts.**

"**Where am I?" I said not aware that I said it out loud.**

"**You are in our cave!" said a menacing voice from somewhere in the shadows.**

"**I'm scared!" I said.**

"**Oh honey don't be scared, we won't hurt you, well maybe a little bit but not much!" said a female voice.**

"**Colin will come and help me and so will Embry" I said to them.**

"**Oh well just be quiet and we might spare your life" the menacing voice said.**

**They weren't joking when they said they would spare my life considering they didn't kill me they just broke my arm, leg and my wrist. Colin and Embry did come to help me, but after I was unconscious so I missed the fight. We apparently won though even though I didn't see any of it but one of them got away. **

**I am in my room right now letting my breaks and wounds heal right know. Colin came to see me and he brought me a stuffed animal and a 'get well soon' card. I healed in a less than a week.**

**I'm up and running right know only not in my wolf form I'm not allowed to be in my wolf form for a week because I'm not totally healed yet and I might hurt myself when I try to change so they aren't letting me. I can't go anywhere without Colin or Embry. I was attacked by three vampires and now I can't go anywhere by myself. I'm not five.**

**Embry's mad!**

**Embry and Colin were sitting in the living room when I came down stairs. It was sort of weird but it was like old times when they weren't mad t each other though they still are.**

"**What's going on?" I asked.**

"**Well we were going to talk to you about something, Colin" Embry said addressing Colin.**

"**Now, you want me to now!" he said looking scared.**

"**What are you guys talking about?" I asked.**

"**Colin just do it!" Embry yelled at him, "Before I loose my temper and mess this house up".**

"**Ok fine but I haven't even had lunch yet" he said and before I knew what was happening he slid down on one knee and pulled out a ring.**

"**Oh shit, no this can't be happening, I'm much too young" I said.**

"**Why you are going to be 20 soon why not?" said Colin.**

**I looked to Embry but I can tell he was thinking the same thing. He had that dazed expression on his face as he watched me in panic to what was happening.**

"**Please, we both love each other!" Colin said. **

"**I know we both love each other but I'm still scared!" I said.**

"**You don't have to be scared, we can get married during March break, anyway we might not have that much time left here in La Push!" he said.**

"**COLIN" someone yelled from outside.**

"**Crap it's my mom!" he said. "I have to leave but quickly just say yes or I will cry and we both know you are going to say yes if I beg and we all know you hate begging and we are under attack and we have to leave after March break so hurry!" he blurted it all out so fast that I just blurted out "Yes" and started to cry.**

**Colin picked me up and ran to the door with me, he must have forgotten about his mother so when she saw me crying with a ring on my finger and him holding me with a huge smile on his face she ran to us and hugged us both. Colin and didn't know what to do so we just stood there letting her hug us.**

"**Mom this is Cassia and we are getting married!" he said.**

**The Wedding**

**The Wedding is today and we have some much to do to get ready for instance I have to get my hair and make-up done, I have to put my dress on and I have to get my brides maids ready. My bride maids are Chloe, Leah and my Maid of Honor is Emily. **

"**I hope Colin is getting ready" I said.**

"**He is Cassia don't worry" Emily said to me and gave me a hug.**

"**Hey don't mess my hair up" I said to her and she laughed at my change of attitude. I looked and acted differently then when they first met me.**

"**By the way I love your dress!" Leah told me.**

"**Thank you" my dress was a white dress that had a long skirt but underneath was a mini dress so when we did our dance I could take off the long skirt, it had a long veil that goes over my face. When I walk down the aisle I would look so pretty but right now my make-up was running down my face because I was crying so much and they had to re-do it.**

**The guys and I were getting ready when Seth walks in with a case of beer and give one to everyone. I had to refuse because Cassia told me the day before that I wasn't allowed to have any beer.**

**I finished getting ready while the other guys were drinking the beer. My Best Man is Embry because he is my best friend and the bride's sister. He and I were the only ones done getting ready so we went into a corner and practiced my vows. Cassia and I were supposed to right our own vows for the wedding.**

**He was standing at the alter waiting for me to arrive and when the band started to play he perked right up and when he saw me his jaw dropped and I giggled. I finally got to the end of the aisle he was looking at me and I was looking at him. We turned toward the priest.**

**She and I are now Husband and Wife and are now going to live happily ever after.**

**The honey moon **

**We left for our honey moon today and we are going to a small little island to spend all our time together.**

"**I love you so much Colin" she said when we got there, it was at least 4:00 in the morning so we went to get into bed and she was wearing a lacy little dress and I was wearing my boxers and that was it.**

"**I love you too" I said but it was too late she was asleep already; she looked so peaceful when she sleeps. I went to the window and looked out at the stars but that woke her up and she was startled because I wasn't in bed with her. I quickly climbed in the bed and fell asleep with her by my side. The next the morning we woke up and we went for a swim in the water. **

**We went back in the house for lunch and sat on the couch and watched a movie. Later that night she went to the bathroom to take a shower and shave her legs all because I told her to come for a swim with me in the moon light but when she came outside and saw I shed my clothes and they were hung on a tree she shed hers to and came in the water and we started to swim but out of no where she jumped on me and started to kiss me all over. Then I did the same thing but then it got cold and we went inside to get warmed up and then I went in the room and she was on the bad in yet another lacy dress but this time she wasn't asleep. **

**She pulled me on the bed and then we melted together in bed and I melted inside of her and her hips moved with my hips and her rhythm matched my rhythm. She started to kiss me passionately then she rolled over then she was on top and I was underneath of her.**

"**Good morning my lovely wife" I purred into her ear when we woke up.**

"**Good morning my handsome husband" she giggled into my chest. "I cant believe I'm not even 20 yet and I'm married and I'm married to a 21 year old but a sexy 21 year old at that" and with that she kissed me. She was so warm even for her temperature. **

"**What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.**

"**Eggs please, I don't know why but I really want eggs!" she said. But then she ran into the bathroom and threw up.**

"**Hun are you alright?" I called to her.**

"**Umm I'm pregnant!" she called back to me. Omigod!!!**


End file.
